The Final Battle!
by Wolf of the Crescent Moon
Summary: This is it! Naraku is finaly being attacked and threatened. Everyone joins in to defeat his six layer castle. Koga, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru fight along with the group as everyone makes sacrifices! People die and new bonds are formed you won't want to miss i


The Final Battle!

Chapter 1:

One for all and when it's over I never want to see you again!

This was it, Naraku's weak night there was nothing he could do to us. "We have to get Inuyasha!" Kagome said desperately. "We can't just attack Naraku on our own, he is just too strong and you know it." Inuyasha paced the ground that night, knowing she was right. If only there was some way he could do it with just this group. However this needed to be an allied attack. Naraku knew his weak night had come, so he had prepared a large castle with six layers. All filled with traps for sure. "Fine!" Inuyasha said growling. "We'll do it your way Kagome, with allies" Inuyasha said smiling with satisfaction knowing Naraku couldn't beat them this time.

"Ok, six layered castle means six people will have to face challenges alone" Kagome said. "We have 3 layers covered, Miroku, Songo, then me and Inuyasha. So we need three more allies that can handle themselves. Who comes to mind people?" Kagome looked at all of them. Everyone thought for a while they all went off on their own and then came back with an answer. "I'll go and find Koga" Miroku said. "I shall get Kikyo" Sango said. "Then I and Inuyasha will get Sesshomaru, Inuyasha deal with it!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha snorted totally ticked off. "Ok everyone you have 1 hour to find, convince your person, and then meet us at the castle gate." Kagome said.

Sango was following soul demons she encountered in a nearby village. She followed them to find an arrow shot at her! She fell off Kirara and landed on her feet, her sword drawn. "Kikyo listen I'm here to talk!" Sango said desperately. Kikyo considered this, then lowered her bow and arrow she said "Speak." Sango put away her sword knowing that this woman was unpredictable but safe. "Ok we are planning a joint attack on Naraku's castle. Tonight is his weak night, so we may never get such a chance again. It is a castle with six layers because he knows he is weak tonight he planned well, however with allies we can rid the world of him once and for all." Sango said her eyes scanning Kikyo's for some sort of emotion, a trace of it. She found none. "So you want my help then to destroy Naraku's castle?" Kikyo asked. "Yes, it would greatly help if you would show up. We have to be there in 30 minutes, so if you hop aboard Kirara-"Sango was cut off. "I'll be there" Kikyo said and wandered off. Sango was reluctant to leave and head back. However she climbed on Kirara and headed for the meeting spot hoping Kikyo would show up.

Koga was listening thoughtfully to Miroku talk about Naraku and his weak points and how Koga was needed. Miroku had been talking for about 30 minutes and there was 20 minutes left until they had to meet the others. "Ok monk I get it I'm in just shut up already!" Koga said impatiently. He ran off towards the meeting spot. Miroku turned to Hakaku and Ginta, "You coming?" They shook there heads and ran off the other way. A big wolf gave Miroku a ride to where the others where heading.

Inuyasha was lying on the ground growling at Sesshomaru, he refused to help Inuyasha and Kagome because they had nothing to offer in return. He was worse than Inuyasha with the teamwork thing. Sesshomaru said once more "Destroy him yourself, you are a half demon like he is so you should kill each other." Sesshomaru was about to turn and leave when Inuyasha stood up and grabbed his shoulder. Sesshomaru spun around fast and grabbed Inuyasha's arm with his poison claw. Inuyasha didn't flinch. "If you help us destroy Naraku, when it's all over I'll give you father's blade, and remove the shielding spell." Sesshomaru thought on this, it sparked his mind, his desires, and his black soul. "Interesting proposal, however if you fail to keep your end of the bargain, I kill your woman" Sesshomaru said smiling. "It's a deal, now follow us" Inuyasha said. They rushed towards the castle. Everyone met, even Kikyo showed up. Sesshomaru pulled out his energy whip and cut through the door. Everyone stepped inside…

Chapter 2

The first one to go: Farewell Miroku!

The came through the maze unharmed and came into a metal room. The door slammed behind them as poison came through some vents. "WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted and opened up the vortex in his hand. It sucked up all the gas and Miroku merely smiled able to show off in front of Sango. She smacked him for showing off then kissed him for saving them. The metal room was about 50 feet by 50 feet, and 20 feet high. Kagome looked around and saw a Jewel shard in the ceiling. "Inuyasha there's a sacred jewel!" she said pointing. Inuyasha leapt up to get it only to have dozens of darts fired at him. Miroku sucked them up too, and then he resealed the wind tunnel. "Dang it, it must be trap set by Naraku." "No it's me" a mysterious voice said and then a woman appeared this woman held a mysterious scythe, the jewel was in the middle of her chest. Miroku stared at the woman; she wore a black mid length skirt, stood 5 foot 7, and had red hair. Naraku had resurrected the scythe master, a woman who had been widely known for killing thousands of people with her scythe. Mostly men were her targets. "Ok I have orders to kill one or all of you" she said smirking. "So who is it going to be?" she asked. Miroku stepped forward with his staff drawn. "I'll kill you quickly" he said. Sango tried to stop him but he gave her a look of reassurance. "You have your own foe waiting for you" Miroku said smiling for her. She shed tears of hope, sorrow, and pain. What if he gets killed? She thought. However Koga moved forward and punched a whole in the wall as the others left, she stood looked at Miroku. "Don't die or I'll cry" she said and left with tears in her eyes.

Miroku wondered why the room was all metal, who would build such a thing and what was its purpose? The woman caught him looking around then she said "You like it? My personal design you'll find out why if you survive this blow!" Miroku looked around and her scythe was gone! He jumped up in the air moving towards her he was going to come down with a blow to the chest. Before he could get close something came through and cut his right arm badly. He fell on the floor in a pile of blood. The metal was very cold, he shivered. "The scythe is camouflaged so you can't see it coming, also the metal is cold so pain is doubled until you can't take it anymore and fall over dead" she said laughing.

Miroku slowly got up and pulled out a sacred scroll he threw it at the girl and it started glowing blue sending sparks all around the room. "This will purify the shard and destroy you. I win" Miroku said. The scythe cut the scroll to shreds. "I'm sorry this shard outdoes your holy powers monk. Not to mention we are in Naraku's territory, everything is demonic, no holy powers work here. "Heh guess I'll have to kill you the old fashioned way then" Miroku said. Miroku stood his ground and sensed for the scythe. She was holding it! The room was dark, and the scythe had blood on it. Thinking fast Miroku said "Well then I'll finish this up in one move." He took out five pieces of holy paper and threw them in a circle around him. They went black so they couldn't be seen. Miroku stood his ground. "Didn't I tell you holy powers are useless! Only Naraku can kill me!" she said nervously as she released the scythe again. This time the piece of paper to his left lit up and he stepped forward then muttered some words as the papers all lit up, forming a pentagon of holy energy around the scythe. It was sealed off and beyond use. The woman screamed as she realized what was going to happen next. She pulled out three daggers and threw them. One hit Miroku's shoulder, another his left leg, last stabbed into his right lung. He coughed up blood then shouted "WIND TUNNEL!" The vortex opened up sucking the screaming girl into the abyss.

Miroku realized he had precious seconds and remembered his promise to Sango. He spotted the jewel shard and picked it up. Using his staff he cut a whole in his rib cage and shoved the shard in, his body glowed pink. He shuddered but felt his life slowly coming back into him. The shard was purified by his holy powers. "Heh now I'm no better than Sango's brother Kohaku but I'll survive." He said and fell over unconscious.

Chapter Three

Unexpected Death!

As Sango was running with the others to the next challenge/sacrifice she was thinking about Miroku. She couldn't think about losing another person dear to her. She prayed and begged Buddha that she wouldn't have to fight her brother. She prayed that when this was all over that they all could leave unscathed. Little did they know that they would suffer greatly...

There had been a little bit of good news before this though. Sango found out Kohaku had regained his memories and remembered her. This she was sure of; he was just pretending to be on Naraku's side now. It was a matter of time before Naraku was dead and all the shards were accounted for, then she could simply keep Kohaku at her side. She dreamed of Miroku proposing to her and her saying yes. They promised each other they would after Naraku was dead after all. This was also a matter of time.

The last bit of good news Sango was thankful for was Kirara had a new daughter one year ago. She followed Kirara everywhere and we decided to call her Kirara Jr. It was a beautiful cat demon just as strong as Kirara. One thing that woke Sango up from her daydream was black figures in front of her. She ran into Koga who gently turned around and caught her from tripping. They stared at each other for a moment then stopped. Koga set her up straight and looked forward. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were cursing and slicing these figures in two. They were to fast for either dog demon to keep up with. Finally Koga stepped forth recognizing the second challenge was upon him. "Move it mutts I've got these things" Koga said as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sheathed there swords and ran forward. Next in line were Kagome and Sango. Bringing up the rear were Kikyo and Kirara. Kirara Jr. was waiting outside.

"Alright bring it on!" Koga said glowing pink from his jewel shards. He had recently figured out a way and unlocked more power thanks to a present from his woman Kagome. Secretly before they entered she pulled him aside and handed him a jewel shard. "That is to make up for the one we stole when we first met." Kagome said smiling. Koga wizened up instantly and realized that she love Inuyasha more than him. "Thanks Kagome, and I see you love that mutt more than me now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused but when this is over, I will be disinheriting myself and going off alone. I'm standing down and giving my position as young wolf captain to Ayame. Thanks for everything but this last fight is for you, and I will always be there for you Kagome." He said and kissed her. She blushed and then tried to say something like it wasn't true but he was gone in a whirlwind. He put the shard in his arm feeling old powers come back him.

"Alright let's do this!" he said charging into battle. They were in a grassy courtyard about 200 by 200 feet, and water bordering it. The two shadow figures were keeping up with him so far as he traded punches with one at a time. The other came up behind him and hit him from behind sending him towards a wall. He did a back flip using the wall as a castoff and leapt into the air avoiding shuriken (ninja stars) . This wasn't going to work he charged them both two more times but they always worked at his weak point he was outnumbered. After a final blow into the wall and making a foot indention in it the wolf captain got up spitting out blood. They charged him and he knew he could only block one so he put energy into his right arm where the shard was and punched one in the leg hearing bones break he was prepared to take the second blow. "This will kill me but at least I got one good hit in." Koga said thinking of Kagome.

Suddenly the second figure was knocked into a tree and in front of Koga stood Ayame smiling. "I have to protect my husband? How sad isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" she said joking. She helped him up and together they charged the two but Koga realized Ayame wasn't near fast enough. However that one hit made a good impression in that one figures shoulder. "I found a shard" she said pointing to her arm. Koga grabbed her and jumped high into the air. "Ayame listen to me you can't keep up with us so wait on the side." Koga told her sternly. She shook her head and charged the two. Koga ran ahead kicking one out of the way but again the other worked behind him. Trying to help she punched one and it dodged. It got above her and Koga saw the flaw at once. He was twenty yards away and couldn't get to her in time! The figure threw several daggers down at Ayame. She couldn't dodge in time and they came down piercing over thirty spots in her body. Koga was devastated and punched it into a wall thirty feet away. He kneeled down beside her. "I'm sorry…that I…am weak." She said quietly and bleeding fast. "Please as my husband…be happy…and don't forget me. I have an engagement present for you…please take my shard and flower." She said and rolled over as her soul left her body a soul carrier got it and carried it ahead to Kikyo. Koga was crying hard now with tears in his eye's he got up with the shard he put in his left arm. He took

The flower and put it right above his ponytail.

"You #! I'm going to kill you all!" he shouted and disappeared he was moving so fast the shades couldn't keep up with him. With his shards glowing bright red from anger he delivered 200 strong punches a second. Bones where breaking all over and he merely kept on. He knocked both figures to the ground and punched them so hard that the ground itself became a 60 foot crater and sunk with each hit. He struck until the bodies where nothing but powder. At last he stopped and got out of the hole. Kagura appeared and said something but he didn't care. He merely punched her head off literally and ran ahead to catch up with the others. During this her body reconfigured as she took Ayame's body and buried it outside the castle. "You'll be dead soon Naraku" she said.

Chapter 4: Kikyo or Kagome? To late only one choice left…

They had gone through two layers; Naraku was smart to tear them up one at a time. He obviously knew that together they would annihilate him. However what if his challenges took too many of them away? Systematically the plan called for 6 sacrifices one for each layer. Miroku was first, then Koga, left were Kikyo, Sango, Sesshomaru and then Kagome and Inuyasha would face Naraku alone. Kikyo thought some more on this. She wondered who was going next. It would obviously be her or the demon slayer. They probably want to save the real strong dog demon know as Sesshomaru for a real strong opponent. Inuyasha and Kagome were reserved for last definitely. They had to hold off Naraku until the survivors got there hypothetically.

They came to a cave. A cave in a castle…a bit odd to Kikyo but she felt a strong holy presence nearby. A light hit Kikyo on her shoulder. It was the spot that had recently been repaired with graveyard soil. The light took some of the soil. Kikyo fell instantly. Inuyasha was at her side in a heartbeat with the Tetsusaiga (yes that is the way it is spelled in the manga look at Inuyasha manga vol. 2 page 189 top right corner.) Kikyo was on her knees when the light slowly turned into her! It was another Kikyo! "Inuyasha go! Take Kagome and the others and get out of here." Kikyo said. Inuyasha was shocked but considered they only had precious hours left. "No, we work this out" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Consider this, did you hesitate to leave your other companions behind? What makes me differently? Inuyasha what we had brought to happiness, its time that Kagome had her happiness. There is no guarantee I'll make it out of this alive, but I've been on borrowed time anyway. So go on now!" Kikyo said. Inuyasha turned away towards Kagome and all eyes were on him. Even Sesshomaru was watching the half dog demon. "Let's go." He said tears going down his cheeks. Kikyo looked at him and for the first time in fifty years, smiled. The others took off for the other side of the cave.

"So you are me? Let's test that." Kikyo said. The copy responded "Oh you'll find soon enough that I am you alright." Kikyo ran forward her hands glowing sacred pink and she clashed with the clone. Sparks flew around the cave lighting it up even more than the torches! Kikyo dove back surprised that their holy powers were…equal. "That proof enough? That you can't zap me like a regular demon?" Kikyo realized that the copy was right. They were equal on that scale of power. However Kikyo didn't always rely on her holy powers, she was a skilled archer. Kikyo took out her bow and shot two arrows that were blocked by two exact same arrows from the copy. "I got your card here to priestess." The copy said. Kikyo almost cursed in her mind.

She starting sweating and then started running for the copy firing random shots at random vital points. All shots were blocked by the copy's arrows. Kikyo dove behind a rock for cover from arrows. She was down to her last arrow, then her eye's opened and she realized…she was tired of wandering aimlessly. Now that Naraku was going to die tonight, Inuyasha didn't love her anymore. She had no reason to live. She got up and moved into clear view of the copy that lowered her bow. Kikyo broke hers, at the same time the others bow snapped in half. "Ha you fool now you have no way to fight!" the copy said. Kikyo merely grinned an evil smile and then pulled out her last arrow. The copy merely laughed and said "What are you going to do? Poke me to death?" the copy said laughing. "Oh no…think about it you ARE me. Not a copy you are me. You have my strengths…and weaknesses." Kikyo broke the arrow and her soul stealer demons as if on signal took her soul and her body fell over and fell into powder. The copy merely stood shocked as she became powder as well. The soul stealer demon caught up with Kagome and gave her the piece of her soul that Kikyo had since she had been brought back. Kagome knew that this meant she was gone now forever. Inuyasha kept going and pretended as if it never happened. "Goodbye Kikyo" he said under his breath.

Chapter 5: Family Reunion with a sacrifice…

Songo knew that Sesshomaru, as well as Inuyasha were they're strongest so they had to make it to the end. That meant that for sure she had to go next. No matter what or who was ahead the next challenge would be hers. She tightened her grip on her boomerang bone. They got to the end of the cave and came to an arena full of Miasma. There were multiple platforms on which you could stand. However one fall in the Miasma and it was over. On the largest and centermost platform was Kohaku. Sango's heart stopped as she realized what she had committed herself too. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at her, Sesshomaru waited looking impatient. "Go on I'll be fine" Sango said as the others left. Kagome wanted to look back but knew it would be too painful so she kept running with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Sango jumped to the center platform and just looked down at her little brother. She then smiled and he did too. "Finally I can have my little brother back!" she said tears in her eyes. "Tonight Naraku dies" Kohaku said. All of a sudden Kagura appeared and looked at the two. "I see…you have your memories back and have betrayed Naraku. Well it looks like I'm going to have to kill you then." Kagura said. Sango got between two. "You can burn in Hades for all I care." Sango said throwing her boomerang. Kagura stopped it in midair with her fan and then threw it into the Miasma. "Fighting me long range will do you no good, however you won't be able to get close to me either since I can do this…DANCE OF THE DRAGON!" Tornadoes appeared and swept the platform Kohaku and Sango both leapt to small separate ones where the wind was starting to head towards. Kohaku leapt up into the air and Sango did the same as Kohaku threw his chain scythe at her, Sango while Kagura was defending went at her and took a swing and slashed Kagura's stomach. Kagura jumped back and blew Sango towards the Miasma. Kohaku caught her and moved her to a new platform. "Thanks, now let's do plan 12" Sango said winking. "Sister we never perfected that when we practiced how are we supposed to do it now?" "Just trust me" Sango said and winked.

They took off running in line but on opposite sides of the room, Kagura did another attack and sent tornadoes at them head on. Sango and Kohaku charged head first through them and came through the other side. They were bruised badly from air pressure but kept coming. Kagura realized she couldn't defend against two so she went for the obvious choice and took a blow to the side from Sango however she took Kohaku's jewel shard. He fell on the ground dead instantly. Sango screamed and saved the body before it hit the Miasma it looked like it had been dead for months. She shielded his body against Kagura's wind. For ten long minutes Kagura's wind tore at her but she didn't budge. Finally after another five minutes Sango couldn't hold on any longer. Glad she was going die and join her brother she apologized to Miroku for not being able to see him anymore. Then Kohaku got up and held Sango. "How are you alive?" she asked. Kohaku shrugged his shoulders then looked at something and he started to cry. "Sango go up and looked at what he was looking at and she found herself healed. It was Miroku he was on the ground in a puddle of blood. He wasn't breathing and Sango looked him. He lost too much blood, he must have used the shard to come back life and come here. Then he sacrificed his life for my brother.

Sango cried even louder now. She screamed out of sadness, anger, and depression. She got up all her sadness gone replaced by anger. "Kohaku plan 13 no mercy" Sango said. "Sister that plan…father said never to use it, that's how mom dies remember?" Sango looked at Kohaku and he saw determination, hatred, and a will to kill this woman. "She killed my Fiancé now I'm going to kill her." Sango said. "Impossible you know Naraku can just bring me back." "Not if you don't have a body." "How do you plan to do that?" Kagura said sarcastically. This time Kohaku and Sango ran side by side down the center platforms, no wind could stop them. Sango through Kohaku in the air, Kagura moved to kill Sango but Kohaku fired the scythe so fast it cut off her hand and her fan went into the Miasma. Sango moved in and shouldered the woman until she was hanging on the platform with no fear in her eyes whatsoever. She threw the shard to a wasp that flew off into the night. "That was your ticket out of here" Sango said and kicked her into the Miasma below where she was heard screaming in pain and agony. Sango cradled Miroku in her arms. "You idiot you promised me!" she shouted. Kohaku came over and held Sango in his arms.

Koga leapt into view and saw the two. Then he saw why she was crying so hard. He was heartbroken by this girl's tears. He realized before that she was beautiful, that he might actually love her. He picked her up and put her on his back. Piggy back style and ran off with Kohaku behind. Her sobs died down but she still cried. "Thanks" she finally managed between sobs. "I'm sorry, about your husband." He said. "I know I'm not him but I should have waited for him. I knew he was behind me but I was so upset I ran on." Koga said. "Why were you upset?" Sango asked. "It was because Ayame tried to help but couldn't and then I couldn't save her in time. She died and there was nothing I could do about it." Koga said with a sadness in his throat. "I'm not him but I offer you me in his stead." Koga said. Sango stopped crying but still tears ran down her face. "I'd like to get to know you better Koga." She said as they ran to catch up with Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. "What of Kikyo?" Sango asked. "I came across graveyard soil that smelled of her. It was in a pile by a rock." Koga said knowing the mutt wasn't going to be happy. They ran on towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Kagome.

Chapter 6 To Rin from Lord Sesshomaru…live on

Sesshomaru and the others stopped when they came to a flaming demon. His strength was greater than that of Naraku's! The others saw this and shivered. This demon held up a small girl. "Lord Sesshomaru help me!" she pleaded as Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin. "Go brother I'll meet you for the final battle with Naraku in a minute. You can't even think about fighting this guy. He is a living spawn of Hades and is born of the flames there. Even I have not seen something this strong in hundreds of years. Not even father could kill one of these things. Inuyasha gasped at this. He grabbed Kagome and ran on past the demon fast without looking back came to a final door. He kicked it open and grabbing Kagome ran inside.

Sesshomaru darted forward but flames rushed at him. Not yellow or even blue flames. These were pure white flames. Sesshomaru was in a 300 foot tall dome; it was at least 500 feet in diameter (all the way around). His eyes went red as he realized it was the only to beat the demon. He went full dog demon and rushed the flame monster he took a bite into the head. The flames went down his throat and burned his throat. Sesshomaru backed up and roared in pain. Blood went everywhere as Rin cried for her Lord. Sesshomaru saw her tears and charged again this time the flames came at him and engulfed his shoulder he roared even louder in pain. He couldn't beat this demon with raw power it would take strategy. He went back to his normal stage and dodged the flames getting up close to an eye he put up with the flames as they scorches his fluffy shoulder pad and burned it into nothing. He jabbed Tokijin into this monsters eye and it dropped Rin. He caught her and carried her back to a corner.

She was upset to see her lord so hurt. Sesshomaru couldn't take much more of this guy's flames. It had been twenty minutes and Tokijin was to a melting point. It was a bright red and Sesshomaru realized it was of no more use to him. He charged all its energy up and ran at the demon. Flames engulfed Sesshomaru to a point of where he couldn't be seen. The demon from Hades just laughed and Rin stared she saw a blue glow the room shook as the flames disappeared Sesshomaru was there his clothes all burned except his undershirt. He put everything he had into Tokijin and leapt up and jabbed it into the demons heart and it kept going. He made several slices cutting off all limbs. The flames engulfed Sesshomaru but his energy kept coming until the demon fell over on its side and finally Sesshomaru came down with the blade and jabbed it into another spot of the heart blood went everywhere as the flames finally died down. Sesshomaru look at the sword and said "You served me well rest in peace, and it melted into nothing." Sesshomaru fell over; he had given everything down to his life force. Rin ran to his side crying and screaming and kicking. Jaken and the two headed dragon were in a bloody pile with the staff of two heads broke in two. "Rin…listen to me…take my blade and wait here. Remember the wolf demon that killed you? You are to wait here; he is coming with a human girl. They will take care of you…one last thing. I really…did love you as a daughter." With that Sesshomaru rolled over dead. Rin stayed there waiting for Koga and Sango not saying a word. She lost her ability to talk again. She sat there as they showed up and Kohaku carried her and Sesshomaru's corpse to Inuyasha and Kagome. They continued on…

Chapter 7

The Final Battle

"Inuyasha you made it" Naraku said sitting in a chair in a large dinning hall. I see your friends all died to get you here; they will be burning in Hades waiting for your soul to get there. Naraku got up and ran at them starting the battle fast making his hand into a stretching sword he flung it at Inuyasha who swore and used the wind scar on it. The hand came right back, Inuyasha leapt and Naraku made another sword. They were locked in a duel which no one could win. They were bother seemingly equal standing in a stalemate. Inuyasha called upon the wind scar again and this time made a crater and Naraku matched his power. Then they both leapt back and charged each other blades clashing. It was metal on metal.

Both Naraku and Inuyasha cursed and Kagome entered the fight firing arrows making Naraku have to work twice as hard. It seemed they had the upper hand until Kanna appeared and started shooting aura out of her mirror. She hit Kagome knocking her out against the back wall. Inuyasha couldn't get to her as Kanna moved in to take Kagome's soul. The mirror started to glow but shattered as Koga appeared and kicked through it. Koga kicked Kanna through a window and 30 feet outside. Glowing with rage and the power of four jewel shards Koga ran at Naraku with punches and kicks in between Inuyasha's sword slashes and again it appeared they had the upper hand until Kanna reappeared with Koga and Inuyasha both busy they couldn't do anything. However this time instead of going for Kagome she ran to Inuyasha who couldn't block her and ran literally into his body. Taking it over she froze Inuyasha in his tracks leaving only Koga to fight Naraku. That was enough because Naraku had his hands full with an angry wolf demon with four jewel shards. Koga delivered tons of blows punches and kicks while Naraku could only slice Koga a few times in return. Koga was doing very well. Now that Inuyasha couldn't move he was having trouble Kanna was slowly taking control of everything. Soon he wasn't even breathing on his own. "What are you doing!" Inuyasha thought spoke to Kanna. "Stopping you, I'm going to move your soul out of your body now and-"She was cut off by Sango and Kohaku running in. Rin who had Tensaiga was using it! She saw Kanna's spirit in Inuyasha and ran and sliced him with the Tensaiga giving him control of his body to rejoin the fight with Naraku. Koga wasn't tiring but he alone just wasn't enough to get Naraku dead.

Kanna wasn't done yet, she ran and this time possessed the Tetsusaiga. It glowed a green color and then changed from its usual form into the rusted stick. Again Rin ran forward and hit the sword with Tensaiga this time afterwards she cut Kanna and Kanna died and moved on to the afterlife. Inuyasha and Koga were doing well and then they realized that they had to kill Naraku's human heart. Kohaku stepped forward with Naraku's baby that had his heart. "No! You #$$! How could you betray me!" Naraku asked taking hard blows from Koga and Inuyasha since he was distracted. He plunged his scythe into the baby' heart and it died instantly. The room shook and the castle disappeared as did Naraku. Now the big piece of the jewel shards was on the ground. Kagome purified it and brought it over. There were six shards missing. Four were in Koga, one in Kohaku, and one that a wasp flew off with, no that wasp had brought the shard to Naraku and he fused it with the piece. So that left five missing, Kagome thought. She wasn't about to ask Koga or Kohaku give up their shards, they could keep them as rewards.

Chapter 8: All to their paths! Tying loose ends!

It had been two weeks since Naraku's death. Everyone was on a picnic. Kagome made a special meal. Inuyasha found out about Sesshomaru's death, he actually cried. He was the last of his family of great dog demons. Rin had taken the Tensaiga as an heirloom of Sesshomaru and Koga and Sango decided to take care of her. However she wasn't at the picnic. When asked Koga and Sango didn't know what happened to her. Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's grave Rin had dug up his body and now held the Tensaiga over it. It glowed a bright blue and she slashed the demons of death away from his corpse. He slowly opened his eye's to see a crying Rin hug him. He got up and looked around, finally he remembered his death. "Naraku's dead with Jaken and the two headed dragon my lord. However the sword brought you back to life!" Rin said laughing and crying at the same time. He got her out of the hole and she gave him his sword back. He had a new fluffy on his shoulder, and a new Kimono. He smelled good food so he carried a still crying Rin to the picnic.

As he appeared the others gasped. Sesshomaru said down and instead of making threats he pointed to Kagome and asked her for some chopsticks. She handed him some still astonished as he grabbed a plate, and Sango poured him tea. They spent the next two hours eating and talking. "So she used Tensaiga to bring you back eh brother?" Inuyasha asked eating some potato chips. "Yes and I am grateful, well it's been…what is the word you humans use? Fun is that it?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha and the others laughed, and Sesshomaru smiled for the first time in his life. He told Kagome the food was good and turned to leave. Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder, this time he turned and asked "What do want" In a curious not rude tone. Inuyasha handed him the Tetsusaiga, "I remember the promise I made." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru took it and stuck it on his sword side. "What is that other word you humans use? Thank you is it?" he asked then turned to go. He turned and said to Inuyasha "Hey little brother hold on." Inuyasha turned and barely caught the Tensaiga "Think of it as payment for caring for Rin for two weeks." He said and disappeared into a mysterious fog.

After another hour of excited talking, they all decided to take a months vacation. Inuyasha and Kagome were going to go to the future and go sightseeing for a month. Sango and Koga were to be married two months later. Koga proposed at the picnic and a blushing crying Sango said yes. So he was going to her village for a month with Kohaku to fix it up. They were going to live there happily and raise a new tribe of demon slayers. The two groups waved goodbye to each other as Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo climbed through the well. Kirara and Kirara jr. gave rides to Sango and Kohaku on the way to the village. Koga ran with them into the sunset towards the village. Sesshomaru and Rin built a mansion by a stream in Sesshomaru's old territory he claimed and used to wander a lot. Sesshomaru promised to marry Rin when she turned 18. She happily said yes, Sesshomaru used the Tetsusaiga to protect her a lot. No one ever forgot Miroku and Kikyo who died to save the others. They were given a proper funeral within the two weeks after Naraku was killed. On a cliff as the sun was setting Naraku's last incarnation that was forgotten about was moon walking. "Hee hee now I'm free-ee. Little children come to me! Michael Jackson's freeeeeeee!" he sang in a high pitched voice and moon walked.

The End.

I hope you enjoyed reading this. I think this is the true way to end Inuyasha even though it doesn't end this way obviously because it is a fanfic. So people who have seen the ending will like this one a lot better I hope. Please review and let me know how I did! Did it catch your attention? Did you not want to put it down until it was done? Please let me know.


End file.
